


Mistletoe

by Mamabug1981



Series: Domesticity 'verse [2]
Category: Louden Swain RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor pining, Mistletoe, They cuss too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: The quiet snick of the lock being thrown sliced through the split second of stunned silence just before Billy rushed the door and started pounding on it.“C’mon guys, this isn’t funny! Let us out!”“Not a chance!” Stephen shouted back. “Mike and I are sick of the two of you walking on eggshells around each other! So either get your shit together, or you’re going to be in there til you do.”





	Mistletoe

_8 years ago_

Rob looked at the doorway to the sound booth in the studio and sighed. Fucking Norton and his mistletoe. Rob had been finding the damn stuff in random places throughout the studio all month. And it always seemed to pop up whenever Billy was around.

Speaking of Billy… Rob glanced into the sound booth and took a big step back around the corner, out of sight of the booth and well out of range of the offending plant attached to the door frame. Rob sighed again, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning his shoulder and head against the wall next to him. He watched Billy in the booth as he worked through a few chord changes in preparation to lay down a track for a new song. 

The man always had made him a bit tongue-tied, though Rob had managed to mostly work through that over the past few years since Billy joined the band. He still remembered those early days. The man was a genius with a guitar, and his style complimented Rob’s own so perfectly. It didn’t take long before the highlight of Rob’s day was when it was just the two of them hashing out a new piece, or tweaking an old one for a new sound. Even back then, even something as simple as just Billy’s smile had the capacity to make Rob have to catch his breath.

Then there were those moments, the ones where he caught a glimpse of him at just the right angle, or turned to find him standing just a little too close, or when Billy would put his hand on Rob’s shoulder as he walked by. In those moments, Rob’s breath would catch, and his heart would skip a beat. He’d be distracted from whatever conversation he was having and try not to get caught staring.

It had gotten worse ever since he figured out WHY he made him feel this way. Go figure, he was crushing yet again. These days he had lost track of the times the band would be rehearsing, and he’d watch Billy get lost in the music, and Rob would have to hold his own guitar just a little closer to himself for just that extra moment to hide his interest.

But lately there had been times that he’d caught Billy staring, or he’d let his hand linger on Rob’s shoulder just a little longer than normal, or a million other tiny things that Rob tried to convince himself he was only imagining, because there was no way his bandmate would ever have an interest in him.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” 

Rob stood and turned just in time to see Stephen and Mike look at each other, nod, then head his way. Before he could react, they started pushing him towards the sound booth, past a very confused looking Billy, and into the equipment closet at the back of the room. He heard Billy’s protests just before he too was shoved into the closet and the door slammed shut. The quiet snick of the lock being thrown sliced through the split second of stunned silence just before Billy rushed the door and started pounding on it.

“C’mon guys, this isn’t funny! Let us out!”

“Not a chance!” Stephen shouted back. “Mike and I are sick of the two of you walking on eggshells around each other! So either get your shit together, or you’re going to be in there til you do.” They heard the sounds of footsteps walking away, and the sound of the main door to the booth closing.

“Guys!” Billy lunged at the door to pound again. “Guys, c’mon! This isn’t funny! Guys!” He stopped and let his head fall against the door when only silence greeted him. 

A clattering behind him caught his attention, and he turned to see Rob tripping over a stray guitar case on his way to sit heavily on a nearby amp, his elbows on his knees with his head between his clenched fists, desperately trying to control his breathing. Billy swore under his breath as he remembered Rob’s claustrophobia, and crossed the room to him. He grabbed Rob’s wrists gently and tried to pull them back away from his face, trying to pull Rob’s attention to himself.

“Rob? Hey, man, come on now. Look… Hands down, eyes up. Look at me.” It took a few seconds, but eventually Rob relaxed enough to bring his fists down and unclench them, then he raised his tear-streaked face to look at Billy. Billy moved his hands from Rob’s wrists to his shoulders. “Ok, man. Good. Keep your eyes on me, follow my breathing. In, out. There you go.” He kept talking softly until Rob’s breathing leveled out. “You good?”

Rob nodded. “Yeah, I’m good. Thank you.” He leaned his weight back on his hands, Billy’s slipping off his shoulders with the movement, and let his head fall back with a sigh. His gaze slid towards the ceiling above him, and he groaned. “Oh, Christ, really?! Even in here?”

Billy looked up to see what Rob was cursing about, and shook his head. “Where the hell has all of that stuff been coming from, anyways?”

“You can thank that little fucker Norton for that shit.” Rob looked back to Billy. “I’m totally not going to hold you to anything. I’ve been trying to avoid the stuff at all cost. I mean, there’s really only one person in this studio that I’d…” A look of panic crossed his face as he remembered who he was talking to, taking in his friend kneeling between his legs with his hands where they’d fallen onto his thighs, and he bit his lower lip to cease his rambling. “I… I mean… shit.”

He tried to stand up and fight his way past Billy, forgetting that there was no way he could get out the door once he got there. He was stopped by Billy pushing down on his shoulders to get him to sit back down. “Rob, stop, wait!”

“I… I just…”

“Rob, would you shut up and breathe before you work yourself into another panic attack? C’mon, man, just talk to me. You never know, we may be on the same page.”

“Wait, what? Billy, I…”

“Rob!” Billy shook his head, sighing. Apparently, this was going to take a bit more than words to get a few things through Rob’s head. “Just shut up.” He rose up on his knees, cupping Rob’s face in his hands gently. Billy leaned forward and just barely brushed Rob’s lips with his own and paused, giving his friend every opportunity to protest or pull away.

Rob took a sharp intake of breath and closed his eyes in shock. As his eyes opened again, he slowly raised one hand to Billy’s cheek, searching his face for any clue that Billy was just messing with him. When all he saw looking back at him was complete sincerity, he slid his hand behind Billy’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Billy startled, completely not expecting Rob to actually kiss him back. He fell back to sit on the floor in shock, pulling Rob down with him, with Rob falling astride Billy’s lap.

“That… that was a lot different than I thought it would be.”

Rob’s face crumbled. “Good different? Bad different? I… Did I do something wrong? Did I misread this? Did I…?”

Billy shook his head, grabbed Rob by the hips, and pulled him tight up against himself. “Definitely good different. And what did I say about shutting up?” He held Rob against him with one hand on the small of his back, and slid the other up into Rob’s hair to pull him in for another kiss. The only thing left for Rob to do was put his arms up over Billy’s shoulders and hang on for the ride.

After a moment, they parted, panting, and Rob rested his forehead against Billy’s. “So, do you think this is what Stephen meant by getting our shit together?”

“Considering I’m pretty damned sure that he put that mistletoe in here for exactly this purpose and had this whole thing planned from the start? Yeah, I think this is what he meant.”

“Ok, good. So you won’t mind if I do this then.” Rob gently pushed Billy onto his back on the floor, planting his hands on either side of him, and lowered himself down on top of him to continue their kiss. 

Neither one of them heard the turn of the lock releasing or the door opening, and didn’t notice when Stephen and Mike walked in.

“Hey, did you guy get it togeth…. Oh, ok. Yeah, that answers that question.”

Rob looked up at them and scowled. “Norton?”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck off, we’re busy.”

“Copy that.”

He watched as they made their way out of the room. As the door closed, he looked back down at Billy. “Right. Now, where were we?”

Billy only chuckled, wrapped a hand around the back of Rob’s head, and pulled him back down to kiss him again.


End file.
